Broken
by TutorBabe11
Summary: After the season finale I'm not good with summarys so just read it!


Chapter One: Broken

Brooke sat in the cab crying as they passed the sign that said "Come again to Tree Hill!" She couldn't believe she was actually leaving after he said the things she has been waiting to hear. He loved her... he kissed her... and now she's leaving. Is she crazy? But her parents would never let her stay here. She didn't see why they were actually trying to be parents now after they let her run wild for 3 years. But maybe she could convince them to let her come back early. The love of her life was here and now she can't be with him. How messed up is that?

Brooke felt her phone vibrating and she looked at it and saw Lucas was calling. She cleared her throat and wiped away the tears and answered the phone. "Hey Luke!"

"Brooke... Why did you leave? Do you not have feelings for me anymore?" Lucas sounded like he had been crying and that broke Brooke's heart even more and she started crying again.

"Lucas... That's just the thing. I have feelings for you but I'm so afraid of being hurt again. You cheated on me once, why wouldn't you do it again? And besides you like Peyt. You said so yourself."

"Brooke, I don't have feelings for Peyton, we're just friends. I didn't want to tell you that I didn't have feelings for her because I didn't want my feelings for you to show. I kept the stuff of hers to remind me what an idiot I was for cheating on you. I threw the best thing in my life away and I want it back. I'd never cheat on you again. That was the biggest mistake I ever made. Brooke.. please come back."

"Luke.. I love you. I want to come back but I have to go. Maybe once I get there I can talk to my mom and dad and they'll let me come back. Just wait for me ok? I miss you allready. I've missed you so much this year."

"I'll be here waiting Brooke. I miss you too. And I have missed you so much. I love you. Come home soon. Your room will be waiting. Bye, Brooke."

"I love you too. Don't say bye. Say "See ya". Love you Luke, see ya soon." And she hung up and cried some more.

He really did love her. She had to convince her parents to let her come back. Soon... Before he gets sick of waiting and moves on. She loved him, they had to be together and they would be. Eventually...

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away, you don't feel me, anymore  
_

Nathan stood there staring at his wife, the woman who left him. They stood there for about a good 5 minutes before either one said anything. She was the first to speak, he was too afraid to, too afraid this was a dream. He's been having so many where she comes back and everythings perfect again.

"Hi." Haley said.

"Haley? What are you doing here?"

Haley bit her lip and looked like she was about to cry. "Nathan... I want to come home. I want to be with you again. I miss you. I know you signed the paper but-"

Nathan cut her off, "What papers?"

"The divorce papers. Dan brought them by one day after a show. It had your name on it. That's why I gave it back to Luke. I thought it was what you wanted. But it's not what I want. I want you Nate."

"Haley.. I didn't sign any papers. Dan forged my name. No wonder he made me move home. He knew you wouldn't be coming back. I hate him." It started raining. "Hales. Come on in your getting wet. We can talk about this later. The only thing that matters is your here, with me." He hugged her. "I love you."

She started crying. "Oh Nathan I love you too." She got on her tiptoes and softly kissed him on the lips. "I've missed you so much"

He put his finger on her lips and said, "Shhh. No talk about that." He smiled seductivly. "Lets go upstairs to my room. We need to "talk" we haven't done that in awhile." She giggled. "Okay let's go baby."

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
_

Peyton sat in her room looking through the old photo albums of her and her mother. She didn't believe that woman, she couldn't have been her mother. She told the woman to go away and not to bother her again. She couldn't deal with anymore drama. Jake had left her, Lucas likes her again, and her best friend leaves in the middle of all of it. The woman who claims to be her mother, Elizabeth, gave Peyton her number just incase she changed her mind on believing her.

Peyton picked up the phone and dialed her father's number. She wanted, no she needed, to know the truth. She needed to know if her whole life has been a lie. She couldn't handle that if it was.

Larry Sawyer answered the phone on the third ring, "Hey Peyton. What's up?"

"Dad, who is my mother?" She asked with no emotion in her voice. All the emotion has went away. She couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Honey, what are you talking about? You know who your mother is." He said not very convincingly.

"Well some woman named Elizabeth came by and is claiming to be my mother. I told her to go away but I have a feeling she'll be back. And dad I need to know the truth, atleast give me that much!"

"Okay honey, I think you should sit down..."

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore  
_


End file.
